Cancelled jogging
by Sart
Summary: It s time for morning run. But what if Maura oversleeps and Jane decides to join her in her bed? And if I add it s a summer morning, so during the heat... you should already have an idea what happens. Yes, Rizzles one-shot.


It`s really early morning, but as Jane and Maura want to keep in shape and as the last days are very hot, the best time for their jogging is in this early hour... Usually they both enjoy these moments - that`s why Jane is surprised that she doesn't see a light in Maura`s kitchen.

But.

She sees TV light coming from the guest house.

She calls Ma, gets inside the house and goes to Maura`s bedroom.

"Knock, knock. Maur?"

"Uh, come in." A sleepy voice. Yes, the beautiful ME overslept.

Jane opens the door and enjoy the view.

"I`m sorry, Jane, I did not sleep well, could we cancel it this time?" Maura looks really sleepy... sleepy and cute. She`s still under the soft blanket, trying to check her mobile phone on the bedside table... and looking a little disoriented.

Jane smiles: "Sure." And she directly starts to take her shoes off, jumps to the bed and snuggles up to Maura.

"Oh my!"

"Jane, I-"

The brunette quickly puts her left hand in the air, totally in shock.

"I should have warned you, I`m sorry, Jane, it was too hot in the evening." Maura tries to explain. But Jane is deeply in her thoughts: _'What have I touched? Was it the hip? Oh god! I have touched Maura`s naked hip! Don't panic, hey, don't panic.'_ Nevertheless her accelerated breathing betrays her badly...

"I`m sorry, Maura, I did not want to, uh."

Maura turns to her, under the blanket, smiling: "It`s OK, it`s just a skin."

"Yeah."

Maura enjoys how this unsettled her friend, Jane`s reaction to her naked body is so hilarious, she just cannot but laugh.

Jane looks at her, worried: "What?"

"I`m sorry, Jane, you are so prude!"

"No, I`m not!"

"The little I know about your sex life, believe me, you are very prude, honey."

"I`m not." Jane almost sulks.

Maura smiles and seductively suggests: "Then undress yourself and hug me."

"What?! Why the hell would you want that?" Jane doesn't even try to mask her shock.

"As I enjoy when you hug me and as the skin contains a variety of nerve endings, logically I came to the conclusion that naked hug could be very pleasant." As Jane`s face just reached new level of blush, Maura, very amused by all this adds teasingly: "But I totally understand that a prude person could have problem with it. I don't blame you."

Jane is really struggling - naturally she wants to feel this soft skin again, but what if she doesn't manage to keep calm? She theatrically exhales, sits up and starts to remove her socks and shorts... "Could I keep my underwear?" She raises her eyebrow.

Maura, quite surprised that Jane is really willing to do it and feeling her own arousal building in her lower stomach, shakes slowly her head: "It wouldn't be fair."

Jane makes a face, she`s struggling between the excitement and the desire to prove she`s not so prude, so even if she looks like 5 years old, she covers herself by the blanket and get naked.

Maura stops breathing. She really did not expect to have nude detective Rizzoli in her bed.

Jane takes few moments to concentrate and calm down her heart beat. She is naked next to naked Maura. They will touch soon. _'Play it cool.'_ Her arousal is already evident.

"OK, Maur, come here." Jane focuses on a cool voice.

Maura bites her lips and turns to the side: "I don't want to force you like this, Jane, it`s OK, we don't have to –"

'_Oh, no. I want to.' _"Maur? I, uh, enjoy when we hug, uh, too."

This is all the approval Maura needs, she puts her hand under Jane`s blanket and then slowly on Jane`s hip, gets close and subtly caresses Jane`s side. She has been dreaming about this since an eternity and now she is slowly enjoying every detail of their touch, inhales the smell of raven hairs... when Jane - who was only able to touch Maura`s scapula till now - plants almost inexisting kiss on her neck.

This made Maura shiver.

She slowly moves her face and looks in the brunette`s eyes. _'Could I kiss her?'_ She smiles softly and then rolls on top of Jane, putting her knee between Jane`s and making the blanket fall down from their naked bodies... She can easily see that Jane`s body reacts to this tender cuddle the same way as hers, but she doesn't want to force her to anything, thus she just puts her face on the detective`s left shoulder and caresses her right arm, enjoying every inch of Jane`s skin she is able to feel in this position. She is aware that this is the closest they will ever be...

How much easier it would be if she could read her thoughts.

Indeed, in this case she would know that Jane is struggling with the same unspoken feelings as her best friend.

The brunette is so full of emotions she is hardly able to move. Having Maura - nude Maura - in her arms equal to her top secret dream. She dares to softly touch Maura`s back and continue lower and lower to the perfect curve of doctor`s, uh, Gluteus Maximus... squeeze it tenderly which makes them both moan quietly...

_'This is too much. We should stop right now.'_ Maura is losing her control and she`s determined to use this last moment of good sense to prevent them from going further than they could handle: "Breakfast?"

She doesn't even wait for Jane`s answer, kisses her quickly on her neck and gets up - paying attention not to look at Jane`s body - suddenly exposed in all the beauty. She grabs a nightdress and leaves the room.

If Maura did not dare to check Jane`s body, The detective doesn't even feel guilty for watching the nude doctor - beautiful nude doctor - leaving the bedroom.

When Jane, dressed in her jogging cloths, comes to the kitchen, the blonde welcomes her with a coffee and cute smile.

During the breakfast they - as if by chance - touch each other several times, playfully smiling and blushing a little with every touch...

The doctor sips a coffee and finally breaks the silence: "So, do you have any plans for this evening?"

"There is a match of Red Sox, but... uh, would you like to do, uh, something together?"

Maura bits her lips: "We can watch the match together, here. If you agree...?"

Jane is also very excited by the idea of spending the evening - this evening - together: "So, I`ll bring some take out."

* * *

Jane was lost in her thoughts during all the day. _'What did that mean? Will she ever hug me like this again? Is there a chance she wants me? Will this affect our friendship?'_ She was confused, indecisive what to do now, but also deep in love... deeper than ever.

In the morning she was determined to confess her love to Maura, at any cost.

During the lunch break she started to doubt: _'What if it Maura took it just as a joke? What if her confession destroy their relationship? No, she cannot put their friendship in jeopardy.'_

But then she meets the ME at the cafeteria for an afternoon coffee and she cannot think about anything else but her beautiful smile, gorgeous eyes, incredible hairs, so soft skin and _\- 'No, no, don't think about her butt - OK. No, it won't work this way, I need to tell her. We need to talk.'_

When she was heading for the Beacon Hill, China take out on the seat next to her, she tried to persuade herself that she should be brave enough to face a beautiful woman... _'I`m a cop for god`s safe!'_

Maura opens a door with a lovely smile, in a blue dress, visibly excited to see Jane, but also quite nervous. She was also thinking about their morning all the day - with reproaches that she went too far. Jane is after all very sensitive person she should not have manipulated her like that.

Anyway, now they are here - together - with a vision of a nice evening: "You can turn on the TV while I prepare the dinner, OK?"

But Jane keeps following her to the kitchen and helps her with the preparation - mustering the courage for all her next actions.

"Maur? We need to talk." She starts resolutely.

Maura looks at her, little worried.

"This morning I, uh -"

Maura understands and starts to apologize herself: "I am sorry, Jane, I didn't mean to use the situation, it won't happen again, I swear. I`d like to blame it on the morning sleepiness, but I`m afraid I was very aware about my -"

Jane is surprised by such a reaction and - in a desperate attempt to comfort her friend - puts her hands around Maura`s waist which make her silent.

"Maura, I was hoping for the exact opposite. I - uh, is there any chance you feel the same way as I do?" She realizes immediately that this is not the best way to formulate a question for Maura.

"You know I could not possibly answer this - without knowing how you feel, Jane." Maura replied a little confused.

"Yeah, I`m sorry, I -" _'Come on, you prepared this, focus'_ "I mean, Maura, I like you very much and this morning, uh, I mean I am so happy that it happened and I just want you to know that I, uh, that I like you and that I need you - in my life, I cannot exist without you."

Maura listens with a smile which encourage Jane to continue because she knows she is not really clear: "Maura, I want to say that I am attracted to you, I want you in my life as much as possible, but I also respect that you do not have to have the same feelings for me as I have for you... so we can of course still be just best friends, but if you would like to, uh, upgrade our relationship to a new level, I, uh, this would make me very happy...?"

Maura is not sure how to interpret the question mark at the end, so she just nods and tries a hypothesis: "So, basically, you are asking me if I am attracted to you?" She is looking directly in Jane`s eyes. "Yes, I am. And yes, we could upgrade our friendship, this would make me happy as well."

Jane smiles finally and starts to blush. _'So this is the moment I am supposed to kiss her, right?'_ But before she decides how to proceed, she feels Maura`s soft lips on hers and inhales Maura`s perfume... and feels Maura in her arms... Jane cannot decide what she should focus on first... all this is so tender that her brain stopped working.

Maura physically feels how a happiness floods her body, kissing Jane or Jane confessing her love - how many times she was dreaming about that? Is it possible that this is really happening? She smiles and pulls back: "I think your match has already started."

"I don't care about Sox, honey." Jane takes her in her arms and lifts her up: "I am busy being happy!"

They laugh and kiss again.

"Maybe we should eat and then we can - in privacy - focus on, you know, on the new situation." Maura suggests.

Jane bits her lips, leaves Maura`s arm and sits down to take the dinner, their first date is about to start.

* * *

Jane, in her work cloths already, prepares a morning coffee for her and her new girlfriend. _'Girlfriend, it sounds good!'_

"Jane!" Angela whispers from her doors. "Come here! Maura has somebody upstairs." Jane needs to look confused as Angela comes to grab her arm and drag her to the guest house: "Maura had a date yesterday and they are still in the bedroom. So let`s move from the way, it would be awkward if he comes down and see us here."

"Ma! How do you know she had a date?"

"You don't have to be a detective to see the traces of the dinner for two, they were upstairs all the evening and -" Angela lowers her voice "- I heard them having 'fun' few minutes ago."

Jane swallows hard: "You are spying Maura in her own house?"

Angela is offended: "I am not! I just overheard them, that`s all."

Maura chose this exact moment to entry to the kitchen, smiling: "Good morning, Angela."

Angela watches her with a suspicion. _'Did he leave by the back door?'_ "Good morning, did you have a good sleep?"

Jane is trying to signal discreetly to Maura to stay quiet, but it just makes Maura look confused.

Angela looks at Maura then at Jane and slowly start to think _'How did Jane get to the house so early? She did not have a key before and Maura was still upstairs. What`s happening here?'_ "Maura, honey, we were just speaking about you - do you date someone currently?" Angela knows it`s a low trick as Maura cannot lie.

The blonde is suddenly very occupied by the breakfast preparation. "Why do you ask?"

The face of Jane was revealing enough. The mother just put a kiss on the face of her daughter and before leaving the room she just adds: "I am just glad you are - you both are - happy. Have a nice day!" And she closes the doors to the guest house.

Jane takes - still perplexed - Maura in her arms and kiss her softly: "I think we need to be less vocal next time."


End file.
